Land of shadows and hidden light
by Vi-Ice-Ink
Summary: Link is on his way home when he is thrown into another quest, a quest to save the Termina 'dark world' from the evil moblin king. First FANFIC, please R&RThere has been no reviews... so i don't think I finish it. If you want me to, review.
1. land of shadows

Disclaimer thingamabob:

I don't own Zelda, or anything in the game. I don' t think I even own this story...

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_The legend of ZELDA: Pile's rage_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

Prolog: This story takes place after the events of majora's mask. This happens while he is walking through the forest to get home.

People:

Link- you should know who he is...

Lora- A young girl, around 10 years old.

Serah- Lora's mom, around 40 years old.

pile- An evil Moblin king.

Hill- A stupid Moblin that serves pile.

Part one- The tree

---Chapter one---

---The mirror---

Link walked through the forest. The sun was high in the sky and the breeze was cool on his face. The only thought on his mind was how he was going to get home. Epona had bucked him off and ran away. His head hurt a little, but not enough to slow him down. Link was going to sit down and rest when he heard a sound.

He turned to find the mask seller behind him, and he was... wearing major's mask! The mask seller walk toward him "Thought you could get away with that?". Link nodded, then the mask seller stopped and laughed (he did the majora's mask laugh). The mask seller jumped at link, and landed behind him. Link spun around and saw that the mask seller had his Mirror of truth. The mask seller looked up "This is a mirror, I have a trick I can use in a mirror, I'll show you" The mask seller looked at the mirror and did nothing, link was getting annoyed. But then there was a flash of light and the mask and the mask seller where sucked into the mirror. The mirror landed on the ground and for a while nothing happened then link was pulled in.

Link was falling into darkness, he was falling and falling. The darkness was endless, it was cold and link was having trouble breathing. The darkness was tightening around him. It felt like he was swimming through oil. The darkness ate at his mind. He was starting to get cloudy and could not think clearly, the only thought in his head was that he wanted it all to end. Then he saw something, a giant glowing Tree. The tree was bigger then a mountain, there was a voice calling to him. Then as fast as it had started, he hit hard cold ground.

Link lay with his eyes closed. He heard talking "Is he ok?" One asked. "I don't think so" another one said. Link heard them walk around him, and then somebody poked him with a stick. One of them whispered, then the other answered "NO! He won't come back as a ghost to kill us. Stupid!" They walked around a little more then poked him again "we should tell Serah!" One said the other said something that link could not hear "Ok, then we tell serah". One of them ran away then the other.

Link was alone again, his thoughts racing. It was hard for him to think right. Where was this place? Where did that stupid majora take them? His thoughts stopped fully, then the only noise was the sound of his labored breathing.

**_-------------------------------------------_**The end of chapter one**_-------------------------------------------------------_**

Please review, and be nice ok. This is my first.


	2. The mine

Disclaimer thingamabob:

Again I don't own Zelda, or anything in the game. I don' t think I even own this story...

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Part one- The tree

---Chapter two---

---The mine---

Link woke to the sound of rain hitting the tops of the dark trees around him. Every time he moved his head, the world blurred and swirled. When he was finally able to sit up, he sat and thought, the memories of the things that had happened where leaking out of his mind like water spilling out of a broken glass. he tried to hold onto any memories he could.

He put his hands on his head and leaned forward. It took him awhile to notice that there was something wrong, he put his hand in front of his face so he could see them and when he did he saw that his hands where fuzzy and soft. He looked around for something he could see is reflection in and after a while he found a small puddle and looked into it. When he did, the face looking back was not his but a pink rabbit's. His ear fell in front of his face. Link stood up but fell back down when he was hit with a rush of dizziness. The world spun and blurred around him.

He fell back and slept... When he woke the rain had stopped and the sun was out. He looked at himself then around, his thing where gone! His sword and shield, his hookshot and bow... everything. The sky was light a gray. After awhile of sitting and thinking he could stand again, so he stood. Link walked through the forest, when he was about to give up and just sleep, he heard a scream, it sounded like a young boy. He ran toward the calls for help and entered a clearing. In the clearing was two young boy surrounded by three Molbins. The Moblins had swords and shield and the boys only had sticks.

The boys swung the sticks at the Moblin, but this only made them laugh. The Moblins started to get closer and one of the boys threw his stick at a Moblin.

Link picked up a rock and chucked it at one of the Moblins, the rock hit the Moblin in the back of the head. The Moblin turned to link. Link felt very stupid, he just attacked a Moblin, that had a sword a and shield and he had nothing. The moblins forgot about the boys and turned to link. One of them lunged at him and link jumped link jumped up 6 feet into the air.

He started going down and aimed for the moblin, when he landed on it he knocked it out. The others ran in fear, and link picked up the moblin's sword and shield. The sword after a while was too much for him to carry with his rabbit hands, but he could strap the shield to his arm. The boys stood and staring at him, then one stepped forward.

"mister bunny" He said "my name is Mick and this is landa"

The other boy ran forward "thank you for saving us!" Landa "Come to our house and have lunch"

"Ok" link said "lets go"

Link fallowed them for hour, they stopped for a rest. Link made a campfire, and they all sat around it. Link looked at Landa and said.

"so why are you so far from your village?"

The boys looked at each other and Mick started to cry.

"they took them away and we went to save them!" landa said "our dad ran away when the king said that one person from each family must work in the mines... so he got mad and too my mom and sister to the mine."

"What happened?" link asked

"When we got there, there was about 20 moblins guarding the mine. One saw us and chased us... we could have taken him, but he brought alone some friends."

Link stood up and stood at attention.

"I link hero of time will help you save your family"

The boys laughed, it even made mick laughed "so two boy and a rabbit that call himself the hero of time are going to storm a moblin mine?"

link shook his head "no, I was not, am not a rabbit. I'm human."

"but your not human, your a rabbit!" Mick said.

Link didn't know what to say. Then link thought of a question that he should have asked at the start.

"where are we?" He asked "this country?"

"this is Termina... of course" mick said "where did you think we where?"

"I don't know" link said

"Why?" asked landa "where are you from?"

"Hyrule..." link answered "this is..."

Then it all came back to him, the mask seller and mask had taken them somewhere. But where was somewhere? And how could _this _place be Termina! Then more came back to him, stories he heard while he lived Hyrule. The stories of another world, the dark world. This must be the dark world of legend.

"you may not not know where it is or what it is, but I come from a place called the light world" Link said.

"you come from the light world?" Mick asked then the boys looked at each other "so did the other person that came here!"

"other person?" Link asked.

"A man that had a pearl, he was taken to the cave" landa said.

Mick stood up "look it's light out now, we should start on our way back home". they all got up and started walking again. The forest slowly started to thin out and the grass was getting greener. Then at last they came to the top of a ridge and looked down. Below them was a small village with houses made out of wood and the doors where only cloth flaps. People walked from house to house taking thing with them.

Landa and mick showed link the ladder down and they climbed down to the busy village. The boys took him through the crowd to one of the houses and they went in. Inside, there was only a table four beds made out of piles of hay, and two stools. Link sat on the floor and the two boy sat on the stools.

"so now what?" Landa asked. "what do we do now?"

"we need to go to the mine and save your family!" link said.

"How, we need a knight or something, not a rabbit!" Mick stood up and left the house.

"we should get some sleep, before we go" Landa said.

"your coming with me?" Link asked.

"yes, and I know a short cut. but before we go, tomorrow we need to get some weapons."

Link and landa picked each pick a bed and slept. Link sat up and looked around, landa was not in his bed and mick was not there. He stood up and went out the door, but he did not exit to the village he was in an open plain. He turned and the door was gone. Then he saw it, a giant tree in the distance. It was the tree he had seen when he first came here. The tree seemed to get closer, then he heard a voice "link, I can help you, just come and help me".

He sat up in the bed, his breathing heavy like he had been running. He looked around and saw both boys sleeping in their beds. The next morning when they wall woke up, they went to a blacksmith. The boy both got swords and link got a boomerang.

Then they walked through the crowd again and came to a well. It was a normal looking well but then Landa jumped into it, then mick. Link stood and waited. Mick jumped climbed out and looked at link "come on!"mick jumped back in. Then so did link, when he landed he looked around, he was still in the well. He looked up and saw the boy's faces looking down at him.

He climbed up the ladder that was put into the side, and when he got out, he saw that they where not in the village, they were back in the forest. Li

nk now noticed the mine, there as the kids said were 20 moblins. They all where armed.

"Dang... If I was human, then I would get rid of those moblins in seconds" link said.

"well, your not, so we have to think of a plan." Mick said

"I have a plan, we should sneak attack then, beat them up!" Landa said.

Link stood up and walked toward the army of moblins, they saw him and all ran at him. Him jumped and threw the boomerang, hitting one and came back. The moblin that was hit fell to the ground. Link landed in front of one of the moblins who slash at him, Link raised his shield and block the blow then jumped and threw it again this time it hit one and kept going, this time he hit two, both fell to the ground.

Then the boys ran out and took down one moblin together. All the moblins ran back to the cave. The boys jumped around and yelled, link walked over to them.

"We did it, we saved th..." mick said, but he didn't finish. Right as he was saying them, an arrow shot past them and hit a tree.

The moblins had left and now came back with bows. They where shooting, but missing. The boys ran to the well and where gone, link was alone. Link jumped again and threw his boomerang, but this time, it was hit by and arrow and fell to the ground. Link land and hid behind a boulder. Arrows landed all around him. They the boys cam back and ran to him.

"here take this" landa said. he handed link a small bag

"be careful with that" Said mick.

Link looked into the bag and saw that there was a bomb in it. There was also some flint, "that cost us the rest of our money" said landa. Link took the flint and started the fuse he stood and threw it in the middle of the group of moblins, then ducked. One of them yelled something and two of them ran, the rest just started shooting arrows at them again. Then, bang. Link stood up and saw that the moblins where all on the ground.

The two that had ran, where coming at them. Link jumped up and landed on one with his shield out in front him. He knocked it out. The other one ran away into the forest. Then slowly ten dirt covered people came out of the mine, a women and a girl ran to the boys. After they talked awhile everyone went through the well and into the village. Link was the last to go and when he got to the village everyone was cheering.

That night they threw a party for link, and they had a great feast... but link knew that his quest was not over, and he could not let himself go home until he saved these people from their king. He knew this party was only the start, and there no end in sight.

------------------------end of chapter two---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R


End file.
